Burning Red
by Lariie
Summary: Loving her is red. — series of 20 short moments — Erza/Lucy


**Jesus. More than five hundred story views in Answer of the Universe? I just can't believe it. This is so awesome. I don't have words to describe how happy I am right now. And all I can really say is thank you. I never imagined that it would get more than a hundred views, but you guys are extremely awesome. And, let me not start on the favorites and the reviews.**

**So, I feel like I'm in debt here and I need to repay you guys somehow. I wanted to write an one-shot as a small gift, but I am in the middle of another writer's block. Isn't that just awesome?**

**Anyway, my present won't be a one-shot. I'm sorry. But, it will be twenty sentences about Erza and Lucy. And a bonus of five drabbles. I just hope that these are good enough.**

**Once more, I'm sorry if they ended up OOC in any part of this. And, please, ignore the grammar mistakes.**

**Now, let's get to the stories.**

* * *

**1. Problem  
**Erza had thousands of problems with Minerva, but, definitely, the main one was the way she tortured Lucy in that Naval Battle.

**2. Pretending  
**When Lucy and Natsu announced that they were dating, Erza felt sick. Yet, she smiled. She had to.

**3. Strongest  
**Erza never considered herself strong. For years she had hidden herself behind her armor, afraid to hurt herself. Lucy wasn't like that. As soon as she was old enough, Lucy ran away and started to live on her own. Erza just couldn't explain how much she admired Lucy for that.

**4. Best  
**When Jellal proposed to Erza, the redhead was shocked. Although she had felt something for Jellal, that had been years ago. But, she accepted. It wasn't like she had any chance with the blond girl she loved. So, her answer was for the best. Or, at least, that was that she kept saying to herself.

**5. Drunk  
**Erza discovered by chance that a drunk Lucy was a horny one. It had been a stressful day after a hard and tiring mission, and the blonde ended up drinking. In the end, it was up to Erza to carry the girl home. The bad side was that she had to pretend that she had a hangover the next morning, when Lucy asked why they were sleeping naked together.

**6. Mad  
**Erza wasn't able to stay mad at Lucy for too long. Every time she tried to, Lucy would only pout and look at her with those chocolate-brown eyes. And that was too cute for Erza to resist.

**7. Miracle  
**When Lucy confessed her love for Erza, the redhead thought that it was some kind of joke. But, after Lucy affirmed that she felt something for the knight and was serious about it, Erza couldn't help but thank God.

**8. Dream  
**Erza dreamed about a lot of things. Jellal, Lucy, towers, Fairy Tail, Lucy, missions, Team Natsu, Lucy, Edolas, Lucy, magic, fights, Lucy, strawberry cake, Lucy, Lucy… Did she mention Lucy?

**9. Mirror  
**All that Erza wanted was a mirror that could bring her back to the past. At least there she would be able to see Lucy well and alive.

**10. Beauty  
**Erza never believed that someone could have a hidden beauty. That is, until she met Lucy.

**11. Aquarius  
**When Erza and Lucy decided to tell Aquarius that they were dating, Erza wasn't expecting the laughter. But, despite how serious the situation was, she couldn't help but chuckle when the spirit asked if she was the reason why Lucy never got a boyfriend.

**12. With  
**"I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to fight along with you, to wake up beside you every morning, to laugh along with you. I want to be the one who you will spend the rest of your life with. So, Lucy… will you marry me?"

**13. Yogurt  
**Erza had known from the beginning that Lucy's favorite food and secret obsession was yogurt. She had seen Lucy eating it as breakfast too many times to count.

**14. Wet  
**Erza didn't like to see Lucy wet. Because, she never was able to stop thinking how delicious that flawless skin seemed to be or how she knew that she was able to make the blonde even wetter. Usually, she wouldn't have problems with those thoughts, but Warren seemed to be a little bothered whenever she thought about that.

**15. Sky  
**"Whenever I look up to the sky, I remember you. I remember that the stars are guiding you, that the constellations are fighting along with you and that you're under this same sky. This way, I don't feel so lonely anymore."

**16. Strength  
**Erza didn't need strength to destroy every enemy in her way. All that she wanted was to be able to protect her Lucy. That was enough.

**17. Valentine's Day  
**Erza didn't know that such day existed. She was lucky that Mira teased her about Jellal the day before. Lucy would be really sad if she had forgotten about it.

**18. Sleep  
**If there was something that Erza loved to do, it was sleep beside Lucy. Just because the blonde would always fall asleep first and the redhead was able to watch that calm and angelic face without a care in the world.

**19. Hug  
**Erza rarely hugged someone. Maybe because of her armor, which made it almost impossible to actually embrace another person without hurting them. But she didn't mind to requip her armor off just to hold her Lucy close.

**20. Strawberry  
**Erza loved strawberries… the scent of it, the taste of it, the feeling of it. Without a doubt, strawberry was Erza's favorite fruit. Was it just a coincidence that, along with vanilla, strawberry was Lucy's scent?

* * *

**01- Father  
**Erza had never really met Lucy's father. She had never seen the man's face, stared into his eyes and yelled that she loved his only daughter with all her heart. She had never done any of that, and she wasn't really sure if she would. After Lucy and she started dating, sometimes the two of them shared some stories about their childhood. It took Lucy some months to actually tell her girlfriend about the years after her mother had died. When Erza heard about how the blonde was treated, she didn't say anything at all. To tell the truth, she didn't know what to say. Of course, the S-Class mage also had a hard childhood. But she couldn't imagine how lonely it should have been for the celestial mage.

It didn't matter to her if he was supposed to be her lover's father; Erza was just sure that, if she ever met him, the first thing that she would do was punch his face with all her strength. While probably yelling that she was Erza Scarlet and she loved his only daughter with all her being.

* * *

**02- Arms  
**There isn't a place that Lucy would rather be than in Erza's arms. Not only the warmth of the woman's body that makes Lucy feel like she's in heaven, but also the fair skin of the redhead's neck against her lips and nose, that sweet smell and the protection she feels whenever she is held around her waist by her lover. No one has ever made Lucy feel so safe, with maybe the exception of her mother. That is when she recognizes that when she is in Erza's arms, she is home.

* * *

**03- Untouchable  
**A pair of chocolate-brown eyes followed the red-haired woman as she walked down the church's stairs, her hand holding tightly the long hand of the blue-haired man. Sadness and sorrow filled the blonde's heart as she thought about how the knight seemed to be so beautiful in that white dress. Even if she didn't look even once at the other's face, she could feel the big smile on those rosy lips. She could feel and see that happy smile on everyone's face. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to smile like that. It was too hard, too painful. After all, what she really wanted to do was cry until she felt dry. Was she so selfish to think like that on the redhead's happiest day? _Yes. Yes, I am._

The blonde lost count on how many times she tried to tell the Titania her feelings. She tried it so many times… that she gave up. Not that it would have mattered. To Lucy, Erza had always been untouchable.

* * *

**04- Love  
**Staring at each other with their eyes shining, holding hands, sleeping in each other's arms, cuddling, light caressing and whispering words into the other's ear. Those were the simple things that made everyone notice that they weren't just friends. Although almost all of those actions could be easily done by best friends, the way that Erza and Lucy did them was different. It was more complex, it had more adoration, it had more… love. Because that's how they showed their love; neither of them needed to do huge actions to show how precious they were to each other. They just knew, with one simple stare, that the other was thinking of them. And that was what really mattered.

* * *

**05- Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia  
**Maybe in other worlds, they weren't meant to be together. Maybe, they had never even met each other. Or they even knew who the other was, but they never really had a conversation. Maybe, like in Edolas, there were worlds where they were enemies and hated each other. Perhaps, they were born sisters in a different parallel world. If Lucy seriously thought about it, there were thousands of possibilities of what they were to each other. But, Lucy didn't really care about it. They were Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet. Comrades, teammates, best friends and lovers. And, even if they were not really together in other worlds, she was sure that they loved each other enough for all of them.

* * *

**Well, thank you all for reading Answer of the Universe, thank you for reading this as well. If you liked, please, review. If you didn't like, please, review. Just say why you didn't like it. **


End file.
